Draco Malefoy et son futur
by noire2jais
Summary: Ce qu'il arrive lorsque Draco se retrouve coincé dans son propre futur. Ce qu'il va découvrirent va changer sa vie et sa vision des choses à tout jamais.
1. Introduction

C'est une fic que j'ai écris il y a un moment déjà mais comme je ne me suis inscrite sur fan que depuis quelques temps je ne la poste que maintenant. Enfin, soyez indulgents, à l'époque je n'avais pas encore le style d'écriture que j'ai actuellement.

Comme d'habitude :Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.ROWLING. Cette fan fiction commence au début de la 6ème année de Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione et tous les autres.

(n/a :Les pensées des perso sont signaler par ces signes:°/°).Seule modification :Sirius Black est toujours en vie.

**DRACO MALEFOY ET SON FUTUR**

**Chapitre 1 : Introduction**

Draco Malefoy trônait au centre de la salle commune des Serpentards assis dans un canapé en cuir. Personne n'avait encore osé essayer de s'asseoir à côté de lui malgré le fait que la salle commune fut pleine et le canapé vide. Il était entourer de son habituelle cour : ses deux gardes du corps Crabbe et Goylde, son « meilleur ami » Zabini et Pansy Parkinson qu'il était obligé de supporter car leur pères étaient de bons amis. Draco regardait toutes les Serpentards qui essayait de faire décrocher une parole à l'attrapeur de l'équipe des verts et argents.

°/ Comment fait ce type pour rester de marbre devant toutes ces filles qui sont prêtent à tout pour ne serait-ce qu'un sourire de sa part /°

Pansy était encore en train de se plaindre accroché au bras du blond cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient de retour dans le vieux château et elle râlait déjà.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont toutes ces filles ? Elles n'ont rien compris ou quoi ? Il n'est même pas beau ce type ! Elle ferait mieux de se soucier de toi tu es quand même celui que l'on surnomme « le prince des Serpentards » !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, ce compliment venant de quelqu'un d'autre lui aurait plu mais pas venant de Pansy. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Draaaaacoooooooooooo ? L'appela t'elle.

Quoi ? Souffla t'il.

Où tu vas ?

Ça te regarde ? La renvoya t'il balader avant de descendre ce coucher.

Seul dans son lit il ouvrit le journal intime qu'il tenait depuis qu'il était rentrer à Poudlard. Il y inscrivit quelques lignes avant d'éteindre les bougies d'un coup de baguette. Il abaissa ses paupières et sombra doucement dans le sommeil.

1


	2. Nouvelle vie

Comme vous allez le voir dans ce chapitre les dates sont assez ancienne mais ça ne change pas grand chose à l'histoire. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle vie**

Draco ouvrit les yeux, et se souvenant qu'aujourd'hui était le premier week-end de l'année il les referma paresseusement. Il se retourna pensant s'appuyer sur le mur contre lequel était habituellement coller son lit mais à sa grande surprise il tomba par terre. Draco se remit sur ses pieds et trouva qu'il était plus grand que d'habitude, regardant autour de lui il ne reconnut rien du mobilier qui l'entourait.

°/ Où est ce que j'ai atterrit /°

Son lit était maintenant à deux places et les rideaux des baldaquins n'étaient plus verts mais noirs. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce circulaire où se trouvait en plus du lit une grosse armoire et une table de chevet où étaient posé sa baguette magique et un cahier fermer d'un cadenas. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire, l'ouvrit et poussa alors un hurlement : à l'intérieur il y avait un grand miroir accroché à la porte, dans lequel se reflétait l'image d'un jeune homme qui n'était sûrement pas Draco Malefoy. Il avait les mêmes cheveux blonds mais au lieux d'être plaqué en arrière ils étaient ébouriffés et se dressaient en désordre au sommet de son crane. Son corps aussi était différent : Il était plus grand, plus musclé et plus beau. Draco examina un moment ce garçon qui avait les même yeux que lui et dut se résoudre à conclure que c'était bien lui. Curieux il visita le reste du petit appartement qui se composait d'une cuisine et d'un salon garni d'un canapé de cuir comme il avait chez lui. Il s'habilla avec des affaires trouvées dans l'armoire et sortit dans le couloir au moment ou un groupe de poufsouffle le traversait. Ceux-ci firent un écart en passant devant lui. Draco les suivit dans la grande salle et prit place à la table des Serpentards. Il ne reconnaissait personne, même à la table des professeurs jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur l'homme qui était assis dans le fauteuil du directeur (il faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille quand il le reconnut):

°/ SIRIUS BLACK /°

Mais plus vieux, ses cheveux était plus longs et plus gris. Il se remettait peu à peu de sa surprise lorsqu'un élève l'interpella :

Professeur Malefoy ? Vous chercher quelqu'un ?

°/Professeur /°

Le-dit professeur regarda le garçon comme s'il était un extraterrestre et prit ses jambes à son cou. Il se réfugia dans l'appartement où il s'était réveillé et s'assit sur le lit.

°/ C'est un cauchemar, oui c'est ça c'est un simple rêve et je vais me réveiller dans mon dortoir. Oh ! Faites que ça soit un cauchemar/°

Mais rien ne se produisit. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur la table de chevet et aperçurent le cahier fermer d'un cadenas. Draco le prit délicatement et examina la fermeture, il connaissait ce cahier c'était son journal intime les réponses à ces questions était forcement dedans. Il donna le mot de passe qui le fermait mais le cahier refusa de s'ouvrir. Intrigué, il donna tous les autres mots de passe qu'il avait utilisé avec ce cahier mais le celui-ci ne bougea pas d'une page. Il passa la matinée à, inlassablement, essayer tous les mots de passe qui lui passait par la tête (même « Harry Potter ») quand soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il se rassit correctement et prononça à haute et intelligible voix :

Hermione Granger !

Aussitôt le cadenas disparut et le cahier s'ouvrit à la page du . . ._1er septembre 2010_

°/°

Intrigué il lut à voix haute :

_Et nous voilà repartit pour une nouvelle année. Mon planning n'est pas trop chargé. Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal est une femme, elle s'appelle Aequilis Druma et vient du Danemark. Elle est plutôt jolie :blonde aux yeux bleus . . . _

Encore plus intrigué, il revint à la date ou il s'était endormi dans son dortoir le _7 septembre 2004_ et surpris, il y lut ce qu'il avait lui-même écris :

_Comme tous les soirs Pansy se plaint, elle dit que toutes les filles qui courent après cet idiot de Mark n'ont rien compris et qu'elles feraient mieux d'être à mes pieds. C'est plutôt une bonne idée._

Il feuilleta les pages et tomba sur le . . . _26 juin 2005 :_

_CA Y EST ! J'ai fini l'école, je m'en vais et je n'y retournerais jamais. Adieux Potter !_

Encore quelques pages et il lut quelque chose qui lui fit apparaître une boule dans la gorge.

_13 août 2005 :_

_Je viens de découvrir que mon père maltraitait ma mère et qu'il avait l'intention de me tuer pour être sûr que je ne prenne pas sa place auprès de Vous-savez-qui. Mais pour qui il se prend ? S'il croit que je vais me laisser assassiner comme ça il se trompe !_

Draco continua à lire oubliant le temps et l'endroit où il se trouvait.

_18 août 2005 :_

_J'ai tué mon père._

°/ Mais qu'est ce que c'est que se délire, c'est pas possible/°

_Il a voulu en finir avec moi en m'envoyant son copain le bourreau. Mais il ne sait pas ce dont je suis capable je l'ai tué et ensuite j'ai traqué le célèbre Lucius Malefoy comme un vulgaire lapin. Maman était là, elle ne l'a pas aidé mais après elle est partie en courant et je ne l'ai pas retrouvé._

°/ Mais c'est pas vrai, je n'est pas fait ça c'est pas moi, je n'ai pas pu tuer papa./°

Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses beaux yeux bleus tandis qu'il continuait à lire incapable de s'arrêter.

_19 août 2005 :_

_Vous-savez-qui n'as pas apprécié que je tue son bras droit, il est à mes trousses, je ne sais plus où me cacher. Aller à Poudlard serait trop prévisible._

Après ces lignes plusieurs pages étaient vide, ce qui permit à Draco de se remettre de ses émotions. S'il comprenait bien il était dans le futur, dans son propre futur, dans son propre corps. Il arriva à la fin de la période de blanc et reprit sa lecture, l'écriture était maladroite comme si s'était un enfant qui avait tracé ces mots.

_5 septembre 2005 :_

_IL m'a retrouvé alors que j'atteignais une cachette sûr et m'a presque brisé le bras. Potter l'a tué sous mes yeux, c'était un combat épique je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un réagir aussi vite et prendre les bonnes décisions dans un laps de temps aussi court. Je l'ai sous-estimé si je l'avais vu ce battre comme ça lorsque nous étions à Poudlard j'aurais gardé mes distances avec lui ! J'étais le seul témoin mais je me suis évanouit après qu'il l'ait vaincu._

Draco mit un moment avant de digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre :

°/Lord Voldemort avait disparu. Il avait été tué par Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort avait disparu. Lui était là à ce moment. Lord Voldemort avait disparu. Potter lui avait sauvé la vie. Lord Voldemort avait disparu. Mais il avait été blessé. LORD VOLDEMORT AVAIT DISPARU /°

_6 septembre 2005 :_

_J'ai été transféré à St Mangouste à cause de mon bras parce que Potter est maintenant attrapeur dans l'équipe d'Angleterre et ne peut pas « s'occuper de moi » comme il dit. Comme si j'avais besoins de lui !_

°/ Vu comment tu écris mon pote tu avais encore besoins de lui/°.

Draco continua de lire apprenant toute sa vie.

_7 septembre 2005 :_

_J'ai appris dans la Gazette du sorcier que Black avait été innocenté et était directeur de Poudlard. Dumbledore a prit sa retraite après s'être assurer que Potter allait bien._

°/Il y tient toujours à son chouchou on dirait/°

_Black m'as proposé un poste de prof de potions et j'ai accepté même si j'ai promis de ne jamais retourner à Poudlard. De toute façon mon bras ne fonctionneras normalement que dans deux ans donc ma carrière d'auror tombe à l'eau :Ils ne prennent pas « les infirmes »comme ils disent._

Voilà ce qu'était devenu Draco Malefoy :Un-assassin-infirme-professeur-de-potions-condamné-à-enseigner-ses-sciences-à-une-bande-d'adolescents-boutonneux-comme-un-certain-professeur-Rogue. Il frissonna, ses cheveux allaient-ils devenir gras et collant ? Lui-même allait-il devenir un vieux garçon célibataire à 40 ans ? Il ne le voulait surtout pas, il voulait retourner à son époque pour pouvoir changer tout ça, et vite !

Un carillon se fit entendre. Draco se leva et aperçut devant sa porte un ruban verts formant les mots :Aequilis DRUMA. C'était sans aucun doute elle qui était derrière le battant de bois. Il le poussa et découvrit qu'il avait raison en deux points :C'était bien elle qui était là (il la reconnut grâce à la description du cahier)et le Draco qui avait écrit le journal avait raison : elle était superbe. De longs cheveux blonds attachés en une couette haute, des yeux gris-bleutés pétillant de malice. Elle était vêtue d'une petite robe verte émeraude sous sa robe de sorcier.

Professeur Malefoy ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix douce et claire.

Appelez-moi Draco.

Euh! …Draco, le professeur Black m'envoi vous demander si vous allez bien car on ne vous a pas vu ni au déjeuner ni au dîner.

Oh ! Euh! …Oui c'est vrai mais…j'avais des choses à finir.

Vous préparé déjà des devoirs pour vos élèves ?

Euh! …Oui c'est juste pour évaluer leurs connaissances.

C'est une très bonne idée ! S'exclama t-elle. Je crois que je vais faire de même !

°/Si tu veux je peux te montrer comment faire bébé /°

Bon et bien je vais vous laisser, a plus tard…Draco. Fit-elle avec un sourire charmeur, finalement Draco trouvait que sa vie future n'était pas dénuée de plaisir.

Il referma la porte, grignota une ou deux sucreries qu'il trouva sur la table de salon et s'allongea sur son lit vêtu d'un simple jogging noir une plume en sucre dans une main et le journal intime dans l'autre.

_14 septembre 2005 :_

_Me voilà de retour au château. Maintenant je comprends Rogue : C'est super de terroriser les 1ère années surtout que maintenant je peux les coller et en plus je suis le directeur des Serpentard…_

Draco sourit, au moins il n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

_25 décembre 2005 :_

_J'ai reçu un cadeau d'une admiratrice secrète…secrète tu parles ! Je sais depuis deux mois qu'elle s'appelle Cathy Mc Millan et que c'est une poufsouffle !_

Draco grimaça, une poufsouffle comme admiratrice secrète beurk ! C'est qu'avoir un physique de rêve avait ses inconvénients.

_14 février 2006 :_

Ces fichus lutins de la St Valentin sont de retour et il y en a un qui est venu me chanter une chanson d'amour devant toute une classe de 7ème année qui se sont mis à rigoler : JE DETESTE CETTE MC MILLAN !


	3. Aequilis

**Chapitre 3 : Aequilis**

Draco donna ses cours pendant deux jours, heureusement il ne tomba que sur des élèves plus jeunes que lui donc il savait plus de chose qu'eux, en suivant le manuel il réussit à donner ses premières leçons. Pendant son dernier cour du mercredi un élève de première année à Gryffondor renversa son chaudron sur Draco. Celui-ci écourta le cours et remonta pour se changer. Aussitôt eut-il refermé la porte de son petit appartement qu'il ôta sa robe enduite de potion visqueuse.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Grommela t-il. Ce gosse est aussi maladroit que Londubat.

Il ôta également sa chemise, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, seul son pantalon avait échappé à la potion. Il jeta le tout dans le lavabo et fit couler de l'eau dessus. Torse et pieds nus il se dirigea vers la chambre d'où il revint occupé à lire la Gazette du Sorcier et une plume en sucre dont il croqua le bout. Une voix douce le sortit de ses pensées.

Bonsoir Draco !

Il fit volte face et découvrit une jeune femme blonde, aux yeux couleur orage, vêtu d'une toute petite robe noire.

Aequilis ! S'exclama t-il en empoignant une chemise sur le rebord d'une chaise. En quelques secondes elle le rejoignit et arrêta son geste.

Oh ! Non ne te couvre pas. Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ton corps, il est bien fait. Fit-elle en dessinant des ronds sur son torse.

Je n'ai pas honte. Répliqua t-il piquer au vif.

Vraiment bien fait. Continua t-elle en lui jetant un regard langoureux.

Draco avait évolué au fil des années il avait perdu cette bouille enfantine mais gardait son air d'ange. Il avait aussi grandi et prit en muscle. Il était devenu la coqueluche des filles de l'école…et apparemment pas qu'elles. Draco ne savait pas comment réagir face à sa collègue. Les deux Draco ne s'entendait plus :L'esprit de 16 ans était un peu intimidé alors que le corps de 22 ans était attirer par la jeune femme. Finalement le corps remporta sur l'esprit

°/ Après tout je suis un tombeur de fille ce nouveau corps va m'ouvrir d'autres possibilités/°

Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Demanda t-il en la laissant poser ses mains sur son torse. Elle commença à le pousser vers le canapé de cuir noir.

Eh Bien ! Comme on ne se connaît pas très bien je pensais qu'on pourrait faire plus ample connaissance !

Elle le fit basculer dans le canapé et d'un coup de baguette ferma la porte à clef.

Qu'en dites-vous, professeur ? Demanda t-elle en laissant glisser les bretelles de sa robe dévoilant le haut d'une poitrine bien garni enfermé dans un soutien-gorge vert brodé d'argent.

Pour réponse il l'invita à le rejoindre d'un signe de tête. Comme un chat, elle avança à quatre pattes vers lui. Quand elle arriva au-dessus de Draco, celui-ci débarrassa la jeune femme de sa robe et découvrit des sous-vêtements assortit.

Ça te plait ? Je les ai choisit parce qu'ils me font penser aux Serpentard et comme tu es leur directeur…

Ça me touche beaucoup.

Draco ne se sentait plus, il l'attrapa et ils dégringolèrent du canapé.


	4. Accident

**Chapitre 4 : Accident**

Les jours suivant Draco et Aequilis se rapprochèrent et passèrent plusieurs autres nuits ensembles, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle adorait son côté adolescent.

°/Si tu savais ma belle/°

Il s'habitua facilement à son nouveau corps, plus endurant, plus musclé et plus…sexy. Il continuait à lire son journal et apprenait la vie des autres (en plus de la sienne) :

_2 septembre 2005 :_

_Granger travaille à St mangouste (j'ai lu ça dans la Gazette, je n'ai pas pris de ces nouvelles)…Quelle surprise ! J'espère ne plus jamais être malade de ma vie ! …_

_27 janvier 2006 :_

_Pansy Parkinson est venu me demander en mariage ! Je l'ai renvoyée balader et elle s'est mise à me chialer dessus ! Elle a alors crié qu'elle croyait que je l'aimais, alors je lui ai expliqué « gentiment » que je ne la supportais uniquement parce que nos pères étaient de bons amis et que comme j'avais tué le mien je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas la remettre à sa vraie place. Je crois qu'elle a pas apprécié. J'espère au moins qu'elle ne me lancera pas de sort qui m'oblige à aller à St Mangouste, il ne manquerait plus que je tombe sur Granger !_

Le premier jour des vacances Aequilis retourna chez elle, au Danemark, la plus part des élèves était également rentrer dans leur foyer. Sirius Black se promenait dans le château silencieux profitant du calme que les vacances offraient à Poudlard. Quand soudain un gémissement attira son attention. A sa gauche une porte était ouverte et plongée dans le noir. Sirius sortit sa baguette et franchie le seuil au moment ou un autre gémissement retentissait, plus présent. D'un « lumos » il illumina la salle de classe désaffectée et découvrit Draco Malefoy allongé par terre sa chemise semblait recouverte d'un liquide visqueux.

Malefoy ! Soupira Sirius en abaissant sa baguette. Tu t'es encore fait exploser une potion à la figure !

En s'approchant plus près il réalisa que se n'était pas de la potion qui recouvrait ses vêtements mais du sang. Il transporta Draco jusqu'à l'infirmerie mais la vieille Mme Pomfresh leur annonça qu'il fallait le transférer à St Mangouste d'urgence.


	5. Hospitalisation

**Chapitre 5 : Hospitalisation**

Le lendemain Hermione Granger arriva à St Mangouste à six heures du matin. Elle attrapa son planning en faisant un signe de la main au sorcier-vigil qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête grave sans pour autant ne pas la regarder s'éloigner. En effet en six ans Hermione, elle aussi, avait changé : Elle avait grandi et était devenue une belle jeune femme. Des jambes longues et fines, un joli visage ovale encadré de cheveux longs, bruns et ondulés. En tenue d'infirmière elle était superbe.

Elle fit le tour de son secteur et s'assura que tous les malades allaient bien (ou mieux) jusqu'a la chambre n° 146 où séjournait un vieil homme qui ne dormait presque jamais.

Bonjour Mr Jones, comment allez-vous ?

Bien, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant du pauvre bougre qui est à côté.

Elle fronça les sourcils, il n'y avait normalement personne à côté. Une voix s'éleva de derrière le rideau de séparation.

Miss Granger ? Venez m'aider !

Elle connaissait cette voix c'était celle du guériseur-chef de son service. Elle s'approcha et ne vit d'abord que les pieds « du pauvre bougre », puis ses jambes dans un pantalon noir, son tors musclé mais barrer d'une grande plaie sur toute la longueur

°/Je n'aurais aucun mal à m'occuper de celui-ci/°

Pensa t'elle en détaillant chaque muscle bien dessiné. Et enfin elle découvrit la tête blonde du patient, son visage d'ange…

MALEFOY ! S'écria t'elle.

Miss Granger ! Puis-je vous rappeler qu'il y a des patients qui dorment encore. La réprimanda son chef. Venez plutôt m'aider à changer ce pansement.

Elle s'approcha, n'osant pas désobéire mais restait quand même bouleverser. Elle aida son supérieur à bander la plaie de Draco et resta à côté de lui à l'observer lorsque le guérisseur-chef sortit de la pièce. Cela faisait six ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu et elle avait gardé cette image de petit fils à papa, maigrichon aux cheveux blonds plaqué en arrière. Elle devait avouer que, tout comme elle, Draco avait changé, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés

°/Un peu comme Harry/°

Ne put s'empêcher de penser la jeune femme. Son torse, comme elle l'avait déjà remarqué, était bien dessiné, elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle se sentait attirer par lui. Il ressemblait à un ange endormi, ses paupières closes sur des yeux couleur orage. Soudain ceux-ci s'ouvrir sur un regard vitreux et la fixèrent.

Granger ? Murmura t'il trop faible pour parler normalement.

Rendors-toi. Chuchota t'elle en replaçant la couverture sur ses épaules avant de sortir précipitamment.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il l'avait reconnue, mais pourquoi était-elle dans cet état à cause d'un simple Serpentard.

°/Un beau Serpentard ! Non ! Allons Hermione reprends-toi /°

Toute la matinée Draco occupa toutes ses pensées, à dix heures elle s'aperçut sur son planning qu'elle devrait s'occuper de lui. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle entra dans la pièce. Le rideau de séparation avait été enlevé pour que les deux patients puissent discuter à leur aise.

Bonjour Mr Jones. Lança t'elle comme à l'accoutumé.

Bonjour Miss Granger! Je vous présente mon voisin de chambre…

Draco Malefoy. Coupa t'elle en préparant les pansements et les produits dont elle avait besoins tournant le dos aux deux hommes.

J'ai pas rêvé ? Demanda une voix lascive. Hermione Granger ?

Elle tressaillit et se tourna lentement vers le beau blond allongé dans le lit d'hôpital, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Salut Malefoy. Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Oh ! Appelle-moi Draco.

Enlève ta chemise il faut que je change le bandage.

Il obéit docilement, changeant subitement d'avis sur son ex-camarade de classe lorsqu'il aperçut les jambes de celle-ci. Il frissonna lorsque ses longs doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau.

Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Dit-il pour cacher son malaise.

C'est vrai.

Hermione prit un morceau de tissus propre et l'imbiba d'une potion violette. Elle le retourna au-dessus de sa blessure et prévint.

Attention, ça va faire mal.

Vas-y! Je ne crains…WOUUUUAAAAAH. Nom d'un chien ça brûle !

Elle sourit.

Je t'avais prévenu.

J'ai pas mal, ça m'a surprit c'est tout.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, sans bouger, elle tenait le tissu contre sa plaie en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard perçant braqué sur elle.

Il…il faut attendre que la potion fasse effet. Expliqua t'elle.

Il lui fit une moue indifférente.

Eh ! Ben dites donc, quel silence de mort. Lança Mr Jones au bout d'un moment les faisant sursauter tous les deux, qui avaient oublié la présence du vieil homme.

Comment avez-vous rencontré Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy ?

Nous sommes…nous étions tous les deux à Poudlard en même temps. Mais elle était à Gryffondor alors que moi j'étais à Serpentard. Rajouta t-il pompeusement.

Quelle coïncidence : moi aussi j'étais à Serpentard ! …

Après avoir fini son travail Hermione s'éclipsa discrètement.

°/ Ouf ! Ca y est, j'ai fini/°

Dans la semaine elle revint plusieurs fois changer le bandage de Draco et essayer de nouvelle potion pour refermer sa blessure, tandis qu'il ne cessait de la taquiner par des phrases du genre : « Fait attention c'est froid l'acier tu va t'enrhumer ! » Lorsqu'elle approchait ses mains de lui. Hermione trouvait que moralement il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Si elle savait !


	6. Baiser et Conflit

**Chapitre 6 : Baiser et conflit**

Au fil des jours la blessure de Draco se refermait et le Serpentard se remettait rapidement, malgré tout Hermione continuait à lui rendre visite ne serait ce que pour lui tenir compagnie (Mr Jones avait été transféré dans un autre service) ou se souvenir du temps où ils étaient à Poudlard. La jeune fille s'étonnait de voir à quel point Draco gardait des souvenirs clairs de ces années passées dans le vieux château. Un jour, comme tous les matins elle s'approcha du blond pour lui souhaitez le bonjour quand elle se prit les pieds dans le rideau de séparation et plongea en avant _(n/a : Comme de par hasard !)_. En un éclair Draco avait bondi hors de son lit et l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

Merci. Souffla t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Draco lui sourit adorablement, approcha doucement son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement. Incapable de réagir Hermione se laissa faire savourant le goût sucré que le beau blond déposait sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle commençait à apprécier cette étreinte quelqu'un toussota dans son dos.

Hum ! Hum !

Hermione se sépara vivement de son patient préféré et se retournant, elle découvrit une très belle femme sur le seuil de la chambre. Elle était blonde, ses cheveux élégamment relevés en une queue de cheval haute, des yeux bleu-gris presque translucides braqués sur Hermione qui rougit violemment et sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

Je vois que tu vas mieux. Lança la jeune femme d'un ton sec à Draco.

Ouais ! Ça va. Fit-il en se rallongeant. Puis devant le silence de sa belle il décida de détendre l'atmosphère : Oh ! Aequilis fait pas cette tête tu sais bien que moi les infirmières je ne peux pas y résister.

Elle se radoucit quelque peu et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise à son chevet.

Alors qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

T'es pas au courant ?

Non j'ai juste vu un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier qui parlait d'une attaque contre le professeur de potions de Poudlard.

Ben en fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Black m'a juste trouvé un matin par terre avec ça. Fit-il en montrant sa blessure du doigt. Les guérisseurs m'ont dit que c'était sûrement un coup de couteau.

Mais qui aurais fait ça ?

J'en sais rien moi ! Le ministère a ouvert une enquête.

Et qu'est ce que ça donne ? A t-on retrouvé le coupable ?

Pas que je sache.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Ça te fait plaisir ?

Non ! C'est juste que je veux choper celui qui a faillit te tuer et lui donner la raclée de sa vie avant qu'on ne l'envoie à Azkaban. Dit-elle avec colère. Draco en fut surpris, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on tienne autant à lui.

Durant les trois jours que Draco devait encore passer à St Mangouste Hermione ne put l'approcher car Aequilis était pratiquement toujours là et à vrai dire ça arrangeait le blond qui n'avait aucune envie de ce retrouver en tête-à-tête avec l'ex-gryffondor dans une conversation farcie de silences gênés. Il avait agi par instinct et n'avait pas à se justifier. Hermione quant à elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Draco avait totalement changé d'attitude avec elle, il l'avait même embrassée ! Mais depuis, il l'évitait et il y avait aussi cette femme qui n'était sûrement pas sa grande sœur vue la façon dont elle lui disait bonjour.

Le jour de la sortie de Draco de l'hôpital, Hermione décida d'aller le voir malgré les regards noirs que lui lançait Aequilis lorsque, par malheur, elles se croisaient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. La jeune infirmière s'approcha donc, ce matin là de la chambre n°146. Aequilis était là. Attendant à la porte que Draco est fini de faire ses bagages. La jolie brune s'approcha timidement et demanda le plus innocemment du monde :

Est-ce que Mr Malefoy libère la chambre aujourd'hui ?

Aequilis se tourna vers elle un sourire exagérément poli sur les lèvres.

Oui, comme ça il n'aura plus à vous supporter !

Hermione resta interdite, puis elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle se redressa et cracha.

Je vous demande pardon ?

Tu m'as très bien compris espèce de sang de bourbe !

La réaction fut immédiate : la douce Hermione envoya son poing dans la figure de cette insolente petite blonde. Mais celle-ci n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Aussitôt après le coup elle jeta son sac et sa cape dans un coin et se jeta sur Hermione dans un violent combat de femmes. Pendant ce temps là Draco remplissait un sac de voyage en sifflotant lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé retentit de l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre. Il boucla son sac, le mit sur son épaule et sortit en boitant légèrement dans le couloir. Sa mâchoire inférieure tomba littéralement sur son torse lorsqu'il reconnut Hermione et Aequilis, par terre, les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements déchirés par endroit, entrain de se battre comme des chiffonnières. Comme elles ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte qu'il était là. Il dut s'interposer entre les deux jeunes femmes. Il aida Aequilis à se relevée et l'éloigna d'Hermione.

Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda t-il.

Oui, merci. Répondit t-elle en essayant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux.

Moi aussi, ça va, merci de me le demander ! S'exclama Hermione.

Draco lui lança alors un regard méprisant qui en disait long sur la femme qu'il préférait entre les deux. Hermione frissonna, c'était comme si elle était face à un détraqueur, comme si on l'avait plongé dans un bain de glaçon, comme si elle allait perdre à tout jamais l'envie de rire. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle s'enfuit en courant. En la voyant partir le visage enfoui dans ses mains Draco regretta quelque peu son geste mais c'était trop tard et Aequilis n'allait sûrement pas lui laisser le temps de penser à Hermione elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie.


	7. Confidences

**Chapitre 7 : Confidences**

Pendant plusieurs jours Hermione ne se présenta pas à son travail. On envoya des hiboux à son domicile mais aucunes réponses ne revenait. Finalement un jour son supérieur reçu par hiboux express une demande de mise en congé qu'il accepta vu qu'elle n'avait jamais pris de jours de repos depuis qu'elle travaillait à St Mangouste.

Comme tous les matins depuis qu'il avait été reçu dans l'équipe d'Angleterre, Harry Potter se rendit au stade de Londres installer à l'abri des regards moldus dans la campagne non loin de la capitale. Devant le grand portail il rencontra l'habituel petit attroupement de fans venant assister à l'entraînement. Lorsqu'ils le virent transplaner juste devant l'entrée, ils se ruèrent sur lui.

Mr POTTER ! Mr POTTER! Un autographe s'il vous plait!

Un sorcier-vigil se précipita vers lui pour lui frayer un chemin à travers les fans. Harry signa quelques photos et s'apprêtait à suivre le sorcier charger de la sécurité lorsqu'il aperçut, le temps d'une seconde, le visage de son amie d'enfance.

Attendez ! S'exclama t-il avant que l'homme ne le tire à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du stade.

Les fans ravis d'entendre leur joueur préférer demander à rester un peu plus avec eux redoublèrent d'intensité.

Hermione ? Appela t-il.

La foule chercha des yeux la personne qu'Harry venait d'appeler. Celle-ci s'avança difficilement vers lui et il l'entraîna dans le stade tandis que plusieurs sorcier-vigil venait aider le premier à refermer les grilles prisent d'assaut par les fans en colère que cette fille soit autoriser à suivre leur idole. Harry serra brièvement Hermione dans ses bras et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Comment vas-tu Hermione ? Je trouve que tu as une petite mine. Fit-il avec un adorable sourire

Ça va.

Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?

Rien je viens juste voir comment ce passe tes entraînements.

Menteuse !

Elle le regarda surprise.

Tu n'es pas aller à ton travail depuis trois jours et ça ne te ressemble pas. Continua t-il.

Comment tu sais ça ?

Tu sais quand on réussit dans mon métier on est souvent convier aux soirées « business » et là-bas tout se sais.

Elle baissa la tête honteuse et resta silencieuse jusqu'à leur arrivé devant les vestiaires. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son amie et doucement prit son menton entre ses doigts pour lui faire relever la tête.

On n'en parlera tout à l'heure. Dit t-il avec un regard tendre. Installe-toi dans les tribunes et je te rejoindrais après l'entraînement. D'accord ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête et se dirigea vers les tribunes. Harry la regarda s'éloigner.

°/ Mon Dieu ! Elle est toujours aussi belle /°

Ça n'allait pas fort, il le sentait comme il sentait son cœur accélérer sa course lorsqu'elle était près de lui. Il pourrait peut-être en profiter. Elle était triste, avait besoins de réconfort et surtout elle était venue le chercher lui, pas Ron, pas Krum, lui ! Depuis qu'elle s'était séparer du jeune bulgare elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle était rester en très bon terme avec lui mais apparemment pas assez pour qu'il la console. Oui, décidément c'était le moment où jamais de la reconquérir. Il se changea et se dirigea vers le terrain, son équipe l'attendait ainsi qu'une poigné de supporters qui faisait minuscule dans les immenses tribunes vides. Comme il le lui avait demandée Hermione assista à l'entraînement et resta seule sur son siège en bois à la fin. Quelques minutes plus tard Harry la rejoignit les cheveux encore dégoulinant de l'eau de sa douche prise en quatrième vitesse. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

C'est à propos de…de…

De quoi ? L'encouragea t-il.

Plutôt de qui.

De qui ? Fit t-il avec un froncement de sourcil. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Hermione ont t-as fait du mal ?

Non, rassure-toi ça n'a rien à voir.

Elle lui raconta comment un jour elle avait trouvé Draco dans son service, comment elle avait été obligée de s'en occuper, comment il avait complètement changer d'attitude avec elle, comment il avait fini par l'embrasser (grimace d'Harry) jusqu'à l'arrivée de cette femme qui avait tout chamboulé. Et aussi le comportement de Draco avec elle après que la femme lui ai rendu visite la première fois. A la fin de son récit l'attrapeur avait un sourire triste sur le visage.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la brunette.

C'est simple Hermione : Tu as changé depuis la fois où tu étais à Poudlard Malefoy a juste été…subjugué par ta beauté.

Elle rougit.

Et puis quand il a aperçut tes superbes jambes. Continua t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Il s'est sûrement dit qu'il pourrait bien te séduire avec sa gueule d'ange pour une soirée. Hermione sourit avant de répliquer :

Serait-ce de la jalousie que je perçois dans votre voix Monsieur Potter ?

Jaloux ? Moi ? Arrête j'ai une aussi belle gueule que lui si ce n'est plus !

Hermione éclata de rire et Harry repris plus sérieusement :

Tu vois, dans cette histoire ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que tu t'es laissez avoir.

Une nouvelle fois elle piqua du nez vers ses baskets.

Mais je trouve ça très flatteur que tu sois venu m'en parler. Rajouta t-il. C'est pour moi la preuve que je sers à quelque chose auprès de toi.

Bien sûr que tu sers à quelque chose. S'offusqua t-elle. Je tiens à toi et je te fais confiance, je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras là pour moi et je t'en remercie.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient Harry s'était rapproché d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive mais maintenant il était bien trop près.

Harry…

Oui ?

Harry, je…

Il déposa un très léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il connaissait Hermione et il savait qu'il fallait y aller avec douceur. Finalement (il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il penserait ça un jour) il remerciait Draco d'avoir semer le doute dans l'esprit d'Hermione, sans lui jamais elle ne serait venue le voir.


	8. Retour inquiétant au manoir

**Chapitre 8 : Retour inquiétant au manoir**

Comme il restait encore un peu moins d'une semaine avant la reprise des cours Draco et Aequilis se rendirent dans l'ancien manoir des Malefoy qui était à présent à Draco. A l'intérieur tout était beau et somptueux : En l'absence de leur maître les elfes de maison continuaient à faire le ménage et ils leur souhaitèrent la bienvenue avec les honneurs dus à leur rang. Le soir même alors qu'Aequilis dormait à poing fermé dans le grand lit à baldaquin de Draco, celui-ci n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se leva et se promena un peu dans sa demeure. Rien n'avait changé pourtant il se sentait comme étranger à cette maison. Elle était comme dans son souvenir et en même temps différente, il flottait dans l'air comme une odeur de…mort. Draco frissonna en pensant qu'il avait tué son père entre ces murs. Ses pas le menèrent jusque devant la porte de sa pièce préférée : Une sorte de jardin secret qui lui appartenait en entier, il conservait à l'intérieur tous ce qui lui tenait à cœur et avait d'ailleurs lu dans son journal qu'a l'époque où son père se méfiait de lui, Lucius Malefoy avait tenté de forcer cette porte, malheureusement c'était lui-même qui avait installé la protection de cette pièce pour que son fils y conserve ce que bon lui semblait, évidemment il ne pouvait imaginer qu'ils deviendraient ennemis. Draco posa sa main sur la poigné d'argent et un léger courant électrique traversa sa main avant que le battant ne s'ouvre pour lui laisser le passage. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il se retourna sentant un regard poser sur lui. Par précaution il referma la porte avant d'appeler :

Aequilis ? C'est toi ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il scruta les ténèbres avant de sortir sa baguette (qu'il avait pris avec lui par réflexe habituel).

Qui est là ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Soudain une ombre se détacha du mur, silencieuse, elle avait vaguement la silhouette d'un homme recouvert d'une cape muni d'un capuchon lui recouvrant le corps entier.

Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Draco en essayant de garder son air pompeux. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette maison ! C'est une propriété privée !

L'homme ne répondit rien mais recula pour se fondre à nouveau dans l'obscurité du couloir, comme s'il glissait à la manière d'un détraqueur.

Eh ! Attendez un peu. Rester là ! Ordonna Draco sans grand succès.

Le temps qu'il n'illumine le couloir d'un « lumos » l'homme mystérieux avait disparut. A sa place il y avait écrit sur le mur de pierre avec un liquide rouge sombre les mots « souviens-toi de tes vœux ».

Draco ? La voix endormie d'Aequilis le tira de ses pensées. Il se retourna pour cacher le sombre avertissement.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? Grommela t-elle.

Rien, je n'arrivais pas à dormir viens allons-nous recoucher. Dit-il en l'entraînant.

Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière et aperçut le temps d'une seconde la lame d'un couteau déchirant les ténèbres du couloir avant de disparaître à nouveau dans le noir. Le lendemain il fouilla le manoir de fond en comble sans retrouver la moindre trace ni de l'homme ni du couteau, même le message écris sur le mur avait disparut et seul le témoignage d'Aequilis prouvait encore à Draco qu'il n'avait pas rêvé Tellement occupé à veiller sur elle et à guetter le retour de l'homme en noir il oublia totalement sa pièce secrète et ce ne fut que de retour à Poudlard que cette pièce lui revint en mémoire. Pendant un moment il songea retourner l'examiner mais il ne voulait pas laisser Aequilis toute seule ne serait-ce que pour une nuit, après tout, il avait été attaqué dans l'enceinte du collège.

Le ministère avait bouclé l'enquête pour absence de preuve et avait conclu que c'était peut-être un élève qui ne pouvait pas supporter son professeur. Aequilis en était folle de rage.

Tu te rends compte, il boucle l'affaire ! Comme ça ! Pour absence de preuve. Non mais ils se croient où ceux-là ? On a faillit te tuer quand même !

Ne dramatise pas non plus je m'en suis tiré.

Il avait préféré ne pas insister après avoir été foudroyé sur place par le regard noir qu'elle lui lança.

Draco n'avait pas le sommeil facile depuis qu'il était sortit de l'hôpital : Le mystérieux message écrit en lettres de sang ne cessait de hanter ses nuits tout comme la lame étincelante dans les ténèbres du couloir. Hermione aussi apparaissait dans ses rêves (lorsqu'il parvenait à s'endormir). Il la voyait pleurant toute seule en tenu d'infirmière assise dans couloir aux murs blanc et il se réveillait énormément triste et honteux de l'avoir rejeté ainsi.


	9. Une intervenante au château

**Chapitre 9 : Une intervenante au château**

Après une nuit peuplée de rêves d'Hermione et d'avertissements Draco descendit comme tous les matins prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Accompagné d'Aequilis il s'installa à la place qu'occupait dans son présent le professeur Rogue. La salle était vide à l'exception de quelques élèves de Serdaigle, deux Gryffondor, un Serpentard et Sirius Black. Le vieux directeur se leva et vint s'asseoir auprès des deux professeurs.

Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?

Oui, très bien. Mentit Draco en s'efforçant de chasser la vision d'Hermione en larmes de son esprit.

Parfait, je viens vous annoncer Malefoy que vous devrez pour plusieurs cours acceuillir une jeune infirmière de St Mangouste qui…

Je vous préviens professeur Black. Interrompit Aequilis. Je ne permettrais pas que cette infirmière soit cette Granger !

Vous connaissez Hermione ? S'étonna Sirius.

Oui elle était chargée de me soigner lorsque j'ai été interné. Expliqua Draco qui sentait qu'Aequilis commençait à s'énerver.

Et elle n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour ! S'exclama la jeune femme un peu trop fort.

Je vous en pris Aequilis calmez-vous. Ordonna Sirius. J'ai déjà contacté Hermione et elle a accepté ma proposition que ça vous plaise ou non, vous n'êtes plus des enfants. Controlez-vous. Mr Malefoy je vous attends dans mon bureau pour de plus amples explications. Sur ces paroles il regagna son fauteuil de directeur.

Draco se réveilla comme tous les matins à côté d'Aequilis. Trois jours étaient passés et Hermione devait arriver aujourd'hui. Une émotion bizarre remplis son ventre quand il pensa qu'il serrait bientôt de nouveau face à face avec l'ex-Griffondor, comme si son estomac se nouait. Aequilis lui avait fait une scène lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que malgré ses efforts se serait bien Hermione qui viendrait. En fait il n'avait pas beaucoup protesté et ne le regretta pas lorsque Aequilis s'enferma dans la chambre l'obligeant à dormir sur le canapé.

°/ Quelle tête de mule ! J'ai jamais vu une fille aussi bornée et jalouse de toute ma vie (à part peut-être Pansy)/°

Il se leva sans faire de bruit, s'habilla et sortit dans le couloir avec son journal intime. Comme il était encore tôt il se rendit dans sa salle de classe pour lire tranquillement son passé. Il n'avait pas voulut le lire dans son salon de peur qu'Aequilis ne le surprenne et ne se mettent à lui poser mille et une questions.

Hermione Granger !

Le cahier s'ouvrit à la page du 27 janvier 2006 (la demande en mariage de Pansy), là où il avait stoppé sa lecture. Il tourna les pages une à une, il cherchait quelque chose, un indice sur le message aux lettres de sang, sur d'éventuels ennemis et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendis compte que quelque chose clochait, ce cahier était trop…sage, trop propre. Si on se fiait à ses écrits il ne lui était rien arrivé de fâcheux depuis l'attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui (à part la demande en mariage de Pansy). S'en était tellement flagrant qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer. Il chercha encore et encore, essaya divers contre/sort de camouflage mais rien n'y fit.

°/Ce cahier est aussi pur et innocent que Potter/°

Soudain des coups légers retentirent à la porte. Il sursauta, cacha son journal dans le tiroir de son bureau et lança :

Entrez !

La porte s'entrouvrit et…Hermione passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

Hermione ? S'étonna Draco avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre qui lui indiqua qu'elle devait être arriver depuis une dizaine de minutes.

Il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure pensant avoir de la marge avant l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Il se leva précipitamment pris au dépourvu.

Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Entre, je t'en pris.

Ce n'est pas grave.

Il y eut un silence gêné que Draco s'empressa de briser avant qu'il ne devienne trop pesant.

Eh ! Bien, tu n'as qu'à poser tes affaires ici. Dit-il en lui indiquant une petite table en bois à côté de son bureau.

Elle s'avança vers celle-ci, déposa son sac dessus et commença à sortir ses affaires lui tournant volontairement le dos. Draco l'évalua du regard, il la trouvait toujours aussi belle surtout depuis qu'Aequilis lui avait fait sa scène de ménage. La blonde avait peut-être des…compétences que la chaste Hermione n'avait pas mais celle-ci avait un comportement auquel Draco ne pouvait résister. Cette façon de lui tourner le dos pour éviter son regard, ses petites manies comme la mèche de cheveux qu'elle ramenait derrière son oreille lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise ou la petite moue adorable qu'elle faisait quand il se moquait gentiment d'elle. Il la dévorait des yeux sans s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était retourner et qu'elle le regardait outrée de ce regard qu'il posait sur elle. Il rougit (_n/a : Et oui tout arrive !) _lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte et détourna les yeux. Un autre silence s'installa.

Les élèves ne devraient pas tarder. Dit-il pour meublé le silence et cacher son malaise.

Bien.

Autre silence.

De…Il s'éclaircit la gorge. De quoi vas-tu leur parler exactement ?

Le professeur Black ne te l'a pas dit ?

Non. Mentit-il.

Et bien je vais leur expliquer à quel point les cours de potion sont important quand on veut rentrer à St Mangouste.

Bien. Dit-il à son tour. Et sinon euh…Tu vas bien ?

Oui merci. Et toi.

Euh ben ça va aussi.

°/ Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Ressaisit toi Draco ! Allez ! Tu respire et tu te lance./°

Il prit son courage à deux mains, se posta devant Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais à ce moment là des élèves de deuxièmes années entrèrent bruyamment dans le cachot empêchant Hermione d'entendre un traître mots de ce qu'il lui disait. Draco fusilla les élèves du regard. Il réclama le silence bien que les pauvres élèves aient déjà perdu l'usage de la parole devant son regard noir. Draco passa tout le cour assis à son bureau regardant Hermione faire son exposé sur les potions dans les hôpitaux magiques.

Hermione se faisait discrète, les seules fois où Draco pouvait la voir c'était lors des repas et des cours et pas questions de s'approcher d'elle devant tout le monde sans compter qu'Aequilis le veillait comme un chien de garde, c'était tout juste si elle n'assistait pas à ses cours pour être sûr qu'elle ne l'approchait pas. Un matin pourtant Draco avait mis au point un plan

°/ J'arrive pas à croire que je suis obligé de faire des plans pour pouvoir adressé la parole à quelqu'un /°

Ce matin là il se leva plus tôt que d'habitude laissant Aequilis dormir. Il s'habilla rapidement et se rendit devant les appartements d'Hermione. Là, il attendit qu'elle ouvre sa porte. La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de reconnaître les cheveux blonds de Draco avant que celui-ci ne l'entraîne à l'intérieur et ne referme la porte derrière lui.

Malefoy ! Non mais ça va pas !

Désolé mais il fallait absolument que je te parle sans qu'elle le sache.

Qui ça ? Ta petite blonde ? Demanda t-elle sur un ton méprisant.

Oui, Mais écoute-moi Hermione je ne suis pas venu pour parler d'elle.

D'accord, je t'écoute mais dépêche-toi.

Je…Je m'excuse pour l'autre fois à l'hôpital.

Oh ! Elle ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en baissant les yeux, les joues empourprées.

Pris d'une soudaine envie irrésistible, il prit son joli visage entre ses doigts fins, obligeant la jeune fille à plongé son regard dans ses yeux bleu d'azur, il approcha doucement sa bouche de celle d'Hermione qui ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard elle sentit deux lèvres extrêmement douces frôler les siennes dans une tendre caresse. Mais elle le repoussa avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

Non, Draco ! Supplia t-elle dans un murmure.

N'aie pas peur ça ne t'engage à rien. La rassura t-il avant de s'avancer à nouveau.

Non ! Draco ! S'il te plait, je ne peux pas.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que…Parce que je suis avec Harry maintenant.

Comment ça « avec » Potter ?

On sort ensemble.

Draco parut déçut. Il lâcha le menton d'Hermione qui baissa aussitôt les yeux en replaçant une nouvelle fois une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Je…suis désolée.

Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'ai pas réalisé à quel point tu étais belle et bien plus intéressante qu'Aequilis, j'aurais dut m'en rendre compte lorsque nous étions à Poudlard peut-être que ça se serait passer autrement.

Peut-être.

Il essaya encore de l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa une troisième fois.

Il faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas être en retard pour les sixièmes années.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en l'invitant à la suivre. Résolut, il la suivit docilement jusqu'aux cachots.


	10. La pièce secrète

**Chapitre 10 : La pièce secrète.**

Depuis ce jour il ne lui fit plus d'avance, mais il était très en colère contre Potter.

°/Il continu à me faire ch même dans mon propre futur celui-là /°

« Le survivant » lui avait enlevé une très jolie fille des bras, à lui, le tombeur de Poudlard et pour ajouter à son malheur voilà qu'Aequilis commençait à jouer les Madame Malefoy _(n/a : Pansy sort de ce corps ! Je te l'ordonne ! Retro Satanas !lol)._ Il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre que ça ne marcherait pas entre eux. Ça allait être difficile car elle était accrochée à lui autant qu'une puce à un chien errant. Un soir donc alors qu'il la rejoignait dans son lit il engagea la conversation avant que cette louve affamée ne se jette sur lui.

Aequilis il faut qu'on parle.

De quoi ? Susurra t-elle langoureusement à son oreille en se collant contre lui.

De nous.

Elle releva la tête, légèrement étonné.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ça ne peut plus durer. Balança t-il.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tout va bien, on s'aime.

Non, TU m'aimes. Pas moi.

C'était un peu méchant de lui dire comme ça mais après tout Draco était un Serpentard et n'avait pas une âme très « gentleman »..

Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Elle secoua la tête et l'enjamba.

Non ! Aequilis ! Tu ne comprends pas.

Tais-toi ! Lui ordonna t-elle d'un ton sec avant de l'embrasser.

Il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Elle n'allait pas le laisser tout gâcher alors qu'ils étaient si près du but, elle accomplirait sa mission même si elle devait pour cela lui donner tout ce qu'un adolescent de 16 ans n'avait jamais osé imaginer. Elle allait réaliser ses fantasmes les plus secrets pour le garder. Après la nuit qu'ils passèrent l'idée de rompre était complètement sortit de la tête de Draco. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça avec une autre fille. Aequilis n'était pas une fille c'était une femme, une vraie. Elle lui avait fait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginées. Hermione lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Il ne tenait plus a Aequilis comme il tenait à elle lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Au début il pensait réellement finir ses jours auprès d'elle mais maintenant il ne l'aimait plus que pour ce qu'elle lui faisait la nuit et ses manières de « Madame Malefoy » commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Sa petite existence de professeur continuait. Et il attendait avec au moins autant d'impatience que les élèves les vacances de Noël pour pouvoir explorer la pièce secrète de son manoir. Enfin les vacances arrivèrent. Draco aurait voulu être à son manoir dès la première heure mais il dut subir les adieux déchirant d'Aequilis qui repartait chez elle pour Noël. A la seconde près ou le magicobus fut hors de vue, Draco transplana et à peine eut-il posé un pied dans le grand hall de sa demeure que ses elfes de maison se jetèrent littéralement sur lui et lui couinèrent que l'homme en noir était revenu pour essayer de forcer la pièce secrète. L'ex-Serpentard leur ordonna de verrouiller tout accès à la maison et de la fouiller de fond en comble. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'on essayerait pas de l'attaquer à coup de couteau Draco posa sa main sur la poigné d'argent et un léger courant électrique traversa sa main avant que le battant ne s'ouvre pour lui laisser le passage comme la première fois. Il fit un pas, aussitôt la porte se referma derrière lui et une lumière aveuglante l'ébloui. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour que ses yeux s'habituent à la clarté et encore plus pour ce remettre de ce qu'il voyait : cette pièce, dans son présent, était comme une sorte de salon, de deuxième chambre, d'un coin privé où il pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait. Elle était divisée en deux parties : La première utilisait ¼ de la pièce, c'était comme une sorte d'entrée sans éclairage, elle était séparée du reste par quatre colonnes au chapiteaux scultés de serpents. On accédait à la deuxième partie après une volée de marches descendant sur un tapis vert-émeraude sur lequel Draco adorait marcher pieds nus. De gros fauteuils, en cuir, très confortables étaient placés face à une grande cheminée dont le foyer brûlait constamment à petit feu réchauffant les murs de pierres garnis de tapisseries. Une petite fenêtre et quelques chandelles répandaient une douce lumière produisant juste assez de lumière pour lire. Sur l'un des murs une immense bibliothèque soutenait les livres préférés du beau blond ainsi que son journal intime.

C'était une sorte de nid douillet où Draco pouvait se retrouver. Il y passait parfois plusieurs jours d'affilés, enfermer, à méditer.

A présent c'était un endroit froid, inhospitalier, la douce lueur des chandelles avait été remplaçée par un éclairage fort et aveuglant, il n'y avait plus ni tapis, ni fauteuils, ni tapisseries. La fenêtre et la cheminée avait été condamnées. La pièce était vide et le son des pas de Draco se répercutait sur les murs froids et vides tandis qu'il s'approchait du bureau et de la chaise abandonnées au centre de la salle. Le bureau, ou plutôt la table pliait sous le poids de plusieurs piles de parchemins, de lettres, d'enveloppes et de plumes. Posé par terre, à côté, une corbeille débordait de parchemins froissés. Draco s'empara d'une enveloppe, posée sur le dessus. Son nom et son adresse y étaient inscrit à l'encre noire. A l'intérieur il trouva une lettre. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il prit connaissance des écrits :

_Cher Mr Malefoy,_

_En vue de nos projets, une personne gênante pourrait être un énorme handicap. C'est pour cela que je fais appel à vous, en vous priant de bien vouloir remédiez à ce problème. En espérant que vous acceptiez de me rendre ce service je vous envoie ci-joint un fichier sur la-dite personne. Dans le cas contraire vous pourriez, vous aussi, devenir une "personne gênante"._

_Lord V._

D'une main tremblante et en priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ai mal compris le sens de cette lettre, Draco sortit de l'enveloppe une photo où on pouvait voir une jeune infirmière en train de soigner un patient dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Hermione! Murmura Draco au bord du désespoir.

La photo était attachée à un parchemin, le beau blond le parcourut rapidement des yeux:

_Nom: GRANGER._

_Prénom: Hermione._

_Age: 22._

_Profession: Guérisseuse - stagiaire._

_Situation: Célibataire._

Malgré la situation il eut un sourire triste en pensant à Potter. Reposant l'enveloppe et son contenu macabre, Draco attrapa un autre parchemin qui dépassait d'une pile. C'était une liste d'une trentaine de noms écrit à la plume. Les quinze premiers étaient barrés d'un trait de plume rouge sang, le seizième était celui d'Hermione Granger.

Draco se laissa lourdement tomber sur la chaise, ses yeux de loup fixés sur le nom d'Hermione. Après plusieurs minutes il attrapa dans la corbeille à papier un ancien numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier dont le gros titre scandait: MEURTRE AU MINISTERE ! Intrigué il lut l'article.

_Le corps de Mr MOLINTO, ministre de la protection du monde sorcier a été retrouvé ce matin dans son bureau au ministère. Le défunt ministre ne porte aucune marques de coups ni de blessures ce qui porte à croire qu'il aurait été assassiné par un sorcier à l'aide du sortilège interdit d'Avada Kédabra..._

Draco laissa son doigt remonter le long des noms rayés et tomba sur celui d'Auguste Molinto. Un autre pli de journal posé sur la table daté d'une semaine plus tard annonçait la mort mystérieuse d'un moldu apparemment tué à l'aide de l'Avada Kédavra près d'une maison abandonnée.

Draco froissa le pli et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur d'en face. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que la grande bibliothèque était encore là. Il s'en approcha et examina le contenu de ses étagères: Des poisons et des livres de magie noire pour la plus part. Son regard fut attirer sur une étagère particulière, à hauteur des yeux, sur laquelle était rangé son journal intime... qui était normalement resté à Poudlard. Draco fronça les sourcils et prit le journal entre ses mains. C'était la réplique exacte de celui qu'il tenait mais le cadenas ne s'ouvrait pas au même mot de passe. Revenant vers la table il relut la lettre qu'il avait découvert un peu plus tôt essayant de trouver un indice sur la nature du mot de passe. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la signature.

Lord V ? Chuchota t-il. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Le cadenas lui sauta dans les mains et le journal s'ouvrit à la page du _1er septembre 2010_.

Il lut à voix haute :

_Une nouvelle année commence. Et Lord V. m'envoie déjà une nouvelle personne à "faire disparaître". C'est la routine quoi._

Là, s'en était trop Il revint à la date ou il s'était endormi dans son dortoir dans le présent le _7 septembre 2004_ et surpris, il se rendit compte que le journal ne commençait qu'à partir du _9 septembre 2005 :_ Trois jours après avoir été admis à St Mangouste:

_Je commence ce nouveau journal car il m'est arrivé une chose étrange aujourd'hui. J'étais dans ma chambre, en train de lire tranquillement, quand on a frappé à la porte. C'était un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Durant notre entretient il a gardé la tête baissée et il m'était impossible de distingué son visage dissimulé sous un capuchon. Il a commencé par me couvrir d'éloges. Ça m'a un peu intrigué, pas par le fait qu'il me couvre de compliments, ça j'y suis habitué avec toutes les minettes qui viennent m'en faire à longueur de journée. Mais cet homme ne cessait de me dire qu'on ne parlait pas assez de moi dans la chute de Vous-savez-qui. Ensuite il est reparti sans un mot._

_10 septembre 2005:_

_L'homme est revenu. Comme hier il m'a couvert d'éloge mais il a aussi parlé d'un projet à lui dans lequel je pourrais l'aider. Lorsque je lui ai demandé de quel sorte de projet il s'agissait il est partit sans demander son reste._

_11 septembre 2005:_

_Cette fois je l'attendais. Et il est venu, comme hier et avant hier, réglé comme une horloge ce gars. Aujourd'hui je n'avais pas l'intention de le laissé repartir sans avoir une explication claire de ce qu'il attendait de moi... J'ai pas été déçu: Ce gars croit pouvoir remplacer Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononçer-le-nom. C'est dingue quand même. Il n'a rien dit lorsque je lui ai explosé de rire à la figure. Mais il m'a laissé sa carte de visite au cas ou je changerais d'avis. Il peut toujours attendre._

Draco lui n'avait pas du tout envie de rire.

_14 septembre 2005 :_

_Me voilà de retour au château. Je martyrise les premières années et j'enlève un maximum de points aux Gryffondors. C'est sympa et pourtant, cet homme n'arrête pas de tourner dans mes pensées, c'est vraiment confus je n'arrive pas à l'oublier._

_25 septembre 2005:_

_J'ai envoyé un hibou à l'homme, qui d'après sa carte de visite se nomme Lord V. Simplement pour lui demander, comme ça par simple curiosité, ce qu'il prévoyait de m'offrir en échange de mes services._

_26 septembre 2005:_

_Lord V. m'a répondu. Mais pour plus de sécurité je ne révèlerais pas ce qu'il m'a promit ainsi que les raisons qui me pousse à accepter son offre..._

Draco vacilla un moment de stupeur: Il avait accepté de servir un homme souhaitant remplacer Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononçer-le-nom ! Lui ! Draco Malefoy ! Celui qui s'était tant battu contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avoue vaincu devant le premier imbécile venu qui clame le remplacer. C'était complètement insensé. Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

_3 novembre 2005:_

_Lord V. a organisé une "Cérémonie des Vœux" une sorte de contrat que nous (moi et les autres fidèles qu'il a réussi à convaincre de rejoindre sa cause) allons passer avec lui. Nous allons lui jurer fidélité jusque dans la mort. Les imbéciles! S'il pensent que je vais rester éternellement sous la coupe d'un pseudo-Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_16 décembre 2005 :_

_J'ai reçu un hibou de Lord V. avec son premier ordre : Un assassinat. Voilà donc ce pourquoi il m'a recruter. Pour tuer. Il pense peut être qu'après avoir réussit à tué mon père, un mangemort et à survivre si longtemps à Vous-savez-qui devenir "chasseur de prime" en quelques sortes ne me poserait aucune difficulté... Et il a raison._

Draco grimaça et continua à lire. Les dates qui suivait était très espacées dans le temps. Elle contenait un rapport très détaillé de la manière dont il tuait chaque personnes que Lord V. lui ordonnait de faire disparaître, ainsi que le nom, les habitudes et tous ce qu'il avait pu trouvé comme renseignements sur la personne visée, ainsi que ses propres impressions sur la justesse de chaque nouveau meurtre:

_14 février 2006 :_

_Mélissa Waters. Tuée à l'aide de l'Avada Kédavra. Assez jolie, mais franchement c avec son entourage, mérite ce qui lui arrive..._

_5 mai 2007 :_

_Mark Priest. Pauvre gars. Tué à l'aide d'un poignard planté dans le dos entre les deux omoplates. Ne m'a même pas vu._

_2 septembre 2007 :_

_Auguste Molinto. Tué à l'aide de l'Avada Kédavra._

_25 décembre 2007 :_

_Tony Malatesta. Tué à l'aide d'une hache. Joyeux Noël ! _

Draco eut un haut le cœur.

_27 janvier 2008 :_

_Chris Harper. Tué à l'aide de l'Avada Kédavra. A eu une vie et une mort ennuyeuses._

_18 novembre 2009:_

_Amber Chelton. Tuée à l'aide de l'Avada Kédavra. Etait beaucoup trop sérieuse et ne s'amusait pas assez._

_31 août 2010 :_

_Nouvel ordre, nouveau dossier, je prends le temps de noter un peu plus de chose sur elle car c'est un cas très intéressant, une espèce de revanche personnelle: Hermione Granger._

Draco ne put aller plus loin. Il s'effondra et resta assis par terre pendant un temps interminable, plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures ? Il ne savait plus. Et il s'en fichait éperdument. Il devait tué Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus, pas maintenant qu'il l'avait revue. Il était incapable ne serait-ce que de lever la main sur elle. Pourquoi réagissait t-il ainsi ? Parce qu'elle était devenue belle ? Et alors ? Belle ou pas elle restait une sang de bourbe. Une sang de bourbe aux magnifiques yeux chocolats, aux courbes plus qu'attirantes. Elle était belle et Draco ne pouvait que l'admettre, elle l'obsédait. Il était...amoureux ? C'était vraiment un comble. Un chasseur de prime au sang pur amoureux de sa cible au sang de bourbe. Et pourtant tout son être le lui hurlait. Soudain un elfe de maison cria, quelque part dans la maison. Draco se releva vivement, referma le journal et le remit à sa place sur l'étagère avant de se diriger vers la porte, baguette en main. Il eut la surprise de trouver ses elfes rassembler devant la pièce secrète.

L'homme est revenu Monsieur ! Couina l'un d'eux.

Il a tué Linly Monsieur ! Cria un autre de sa voix aiguë.

Draco enferma tout ce petit monde dans un placard qu'il souda à l'aide d'un sortilège et partit dans la direction que lui avaient indiqué ses serviteurs. En effet, dans un couloir de l'aile droite de son manoir, Draco trouva une fenêtre briser, grande ouverte et le corps de l'elfe sans vie gisant sur le dallage. Draco s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille essayant de percevoir des bruits de pas qui lui indiquerait la direction prise par l'intrus. Une silhouette noire surgit alors dans la lumière du clair de lune à quelques mètres de lui. Elle brandit sa baguette vers lui.

Eh! Oh! Attendez un peu. Je ne suis pas celui que vous chercher. Je sais que ça à l'air dingue mais je viens du passé, je ne sais même pas ce que vous me voulez.

Je sais, répondit l'intrus d'une voix claire.

°/Cette voix! Où est-ce que je l'ai entendu/°

Je n'est pas mis longtemps à me rendre compte que tu n'était pas le même, tu ne m'as pas reconnu lorsque je suis arrivée à Poudlard. Mais je me demande comment tu as fait ça ?

J'en sais rien mais si vous voulez on peut en discuter autour d'une biereaubeurre si ça vous tente ?

Dis-moi Draco, en quelle année êtes-vous dans ton présent ?

On est en 2004.

En 2004. Voldemort était encore vivant à cette époque.

C'est vrai, si vous voulez que je lui passe un message j'en serais ravi.

Non-merci. Mais toi tu devras aller rendre des comptes à ton seigneur.

Draco se redressa et cracha:

Qui ça ? Lord V.?

Oui.

Vous appelez ça un "seigneur"?

La silhouette se redressa sous l'offense. Draco en profita:

Un seigneur pas si grand que ça apparemment puisque son nom ne se compose que d'une lettre. Voldemort, lui, en avait neuf. Balança t-il en appuyant bien le "lui".

L'intrus, tremblant de rage, arracha sa cagoule libérant une cascade de cheveux blonds et cria:

Lord Victory est le plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres que la terre ai porté. Il est et restera notre maître à tous.

Draco en resta cloué sur place.

Aequilis ?

Eh ! Oui ! Ça t'en bouche un coin, pas vrai ? Je t'ai déjà prévenu une fois de te souvenir de tes vœux lorsque tu as refusé de tuer cette fille mais tu ne m'as pas écoutée.

Quoi? Attends une minute là. De quoi tu parles?

Cette fille, Granger. Tu étais censé la tuer durant ton séjour à St Mangouste. Le Seigneur avait tout prévu jusqu'a ton accident et toi tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est de batifoler avec cette sang de bourbe. Fit-elle avec un air méprisant.

Je ne batifolais pas avec elle et ce n'est pas une sang de bourbe. Siffla le beau blond piqué au vif dans son amour. Aequilis pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux lire ses pensées.

Tu es amoureux d'elle?

Elle éclata d'un rire si glacial qu'il sembla à Draco qu'il lui transperçait le cœur.

C'est si hilarant, reprit t-elle, mon pauvre Draco s'il te voyait.

Qui ? Demanda t-il pas certain d'avoir envie de le savoir.

Toi bien sûr. Le Draco Malefoy que je connais, celui qui a tué son père, celui qui est devenu le bras droit de notre maître, celui qui tue de sang froid. Tu es si misérable. Je n'ai rien contre toi mais vois-tu, tu es le seul obstacle entre moi et le bras droit que j'aimerais devenir et le fait que tu sois un ado de 16 ans dans un corps de 22... Oh! Zut alors! J'ai complètement oublié de préciser ce détail au maître, je pense que ça n'a pas grande importance. Fit-elle avec une moue faussement désolée. Maintenant tu vas mourir Draco Malefoy pour t'être opposé à Lord Victory.

Aequilis brandit sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête et Draco fit volte face, préférant s'enfuir. Il n'avait pas les compétences pour l'affronter. Les petits sortilèges de défenses que lui avait appris ses professeurs n'était pas de taille et ce n'est pas avec l'expérience que Lockhart lui avait donné en matière de duel qu'il pourrait la battre. Un sortilège frôla son oreille gauche tandis qu'il bifurquait à toutes jambes dans un autre couloir. Un cri de rage retentit dans son dos et il accéléra encore l'allure. Draco s'arrêta en dérapant sur le dallage devant la grande porte de chêne de l'entrée. Il tira comme un fou sur la poignée mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir, c'est alors qu'il se souvint qu'elle avait été fermée à l'aide de la magie des elfes de maison, magie, soit dit en passant, très puissante. Le son des pas d'Aequilis se rapprochait de seconde en seconde et Draco repartit une seconde fois ventre à terre. Vers sa pièce secrète. Arrivé là-bas il sortit sa baguette et fit léviter la grosse bibliothèque près de la fenêtre condamnée. Il escalada les étagères le plus vite possible et arracha les planches qui obstruaient sa "sortie de secours". A ce moment même la porte de la pièce vola en éclat ce qui surpris plutôt Draco vu que personne (d'après son journal) n'avait encore réussit à la forcer mais il ne s'attarda pas à aller lui demander comment elle avait fait, il sauta et atterrit douloureusement un étage plus bas, la cheville tordue. Grimaçant de douleur il s'enfuit à travers la nuit en boitant.


	11. Aidezmoi

**Chapitre 11 : Aidez-moi**

Il ne restait pour Draco qu'une seule solution : Hermione se réveilla en sursaut: Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Elle se leva, revêtit une robe de chambre bleu foncé et se dirigea vers la porte en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir la déranger en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle poussa un cri lorsqu'un homme l'attrapa brutalement par la taille. Mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier d'avantage il l'entraîna à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui.

Hermione ! Non ! Ne crie pas, c'est moi ! C'est Draco ! Chuchota t-il

Peu à peu elle cessa de se débattre et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il put alors la relâcher et s'effondrer sur une chaise, exténué.

Draco ? Mon Dieu ! Tu es dans un état épouvantable !

Merci, ça fait du bien d'être soutenu.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Et finalement passa son bras sous son aisselle pour l'aider à se diriger vers sa chambre où Draco s'étala sur le lit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arriver ?

Je crois bien que je me suis casser la cheville. Gémit-il avec difficulté.

Oh ! Il faut toujours que tu exagère. Le réprimanda t-elle en allumant le plafonier pour examiner sa cheville.

Il poussa un grognement et leva un bras pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière. Hermione lui ôta chaussures et chaussettes afin de passer un baume de couleur orange fluo qui passa automatiquement au vert pale sur sa cheville. Après, elle lui mis un bandage, lui enleva sa chemise trempée de transpiration, le couvrit d'une couverture, éteignit la lumière et vint s'assoire à côté de lui. Elle le regarda dormir une bonne demi-heure en lui caressant les cheveux avant de sombrer elle aussi dans le sommeil. Sa dernière pensée fut que s'était une chance qu'Harry soit en train de disputer un championnat à l'étranger.

Peu avant le lever du soleil Draco s'éveilla. Il trouva Hermione endormit dans ces bras une main posée sur son torse. En premier lieu il ne se posa aucune question et referma ses yeux, mais alors il se rappela la raison de sa présence ici et se redressa brusquement réveillant Hermione.

Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? Marmonna t-elle.

Debout Hermione ! Il faut qu'on parte !

Hein ? Mais ça va pas ?

S'il te plait dépêche-toi je t'expliquerais tout sur le chemin.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, d'une petite robe blanche qu'il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer malgré la graviter de la situation. Il embarquèrent dans la petite voiture d'Hermione.

Alors où est-ce qu'on va ? Lui demanda t-elle une fois installée derrière le volant.

Tu sais où habite le professeur Dumbledore ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Et bien c'est là-bas qu'on va.

Mais c'est...

Roule je te dis ! Cria t-il.

Surprise elle obéit et démarra. Draco semblait sur les nerfs et il n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards par la fenêtre. Au bout d'un moment il sortirent de Londres et entrèrent dans un bout de campagne plutôt désert alors seulement le jeune homme se détendit et alla même jusqu'a adresser à la jeune femme des sourires rassurants.

Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. J'était un peu à cran. Dit-il doucement.

C'est pas grave.

Nouveau silence.

Est-ce que tu vas te décider à me dire pourquoi on va voir le professeur Dumbledore ?

Il soupira et lui indiqua un chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt bordant la route.

Arrête-toi là. Tu as raison.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la voiture suivant le chemin et Draco lui raconta son histoire...toute son histoire. Lorsqu'il eu terminer Hermione en avait perdu la voix.

A...alors tu veux dire que là, en ce moment, dans ce corps, il y a un autre Draco ?

Non, il y a moi. C'est toujours moi mais à 16 ans.

C'est extraordinaire. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu est venu me chercher moi ? Tu aurais pu aller à St Mangouste. Ils sont ouvert 24h/24 tu sais.

D'abord parce que tu est mon infirmière préférée et ensuite parce que je crains pour ta vie.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ma vie est en danger ? Je lui ai rien fait moi à cette Aequi-machin-chouette.

Draco baissa les yeux.

Et bien tu sais elle est vachement jalouse...

Attends, tu es en train de me dire que cette fille est prête à tuer pour coucher avec un gamin de 16 ans ?

Entre autre chose oui, mais je suis pas un gamin.

Tandis qu'ils regagnait la voiture Aequilis surgit de nul part.

Je savais bien que tu irais te réfugier chez cette sang de bourbe.

Draco prit Hermione par la main et ils s'enfuirent à travers bois.

Et là, elle est pas en danger ta vie peut-être ? Balança Draco en pleine course.

Arrivé sur le seuil de la petite maison d'Albus Dumbledore, les deux jeunes gens ne prirent pas la peine de frapper et entrèrent. Appuyer contre le battant ils reprenaient leurs souffles quand la voix de leur ex-directeur résonna dans le hall immense dans lequel ils venait de pénétrer.

Que faîtes vous donc ici tous les deux ? Et qui êtes vous ?

Professeur Dumbledore...

Miss Granger ? Mr Malefoy ? Ça fais plaisir de vous revoir.

Croyez-nous professeur, nous aimerions mieux vous voir en d'autres circonstances. Mais là nous avons besoins de vous.

La porte d'entrée eut un formidable sursaut qui projeta les deux jeunes gens à terre lorsqu'un sortilège s'abattit de plein fouet sur elle. Dumbledore haussa un sourcil et les invita à le suivre. Installé dans un salon, autour de tasses de thé Draco raconta une seconde fois son histoire en oubliant volontairement les détails "privés". Lorsqu'il eut terminé l'ancien directeur reposa sa tasse et les observa tous les deux pardessus ses éternelle lunette en demi-lune.

C'est en effet quelque chose d'extraordinaire au quel il faut remédier immédiatement.

Moi je pense qu'il faudrait d'abord s'occuper de la furie qui est dehors. Cette fille est prête à tout pour avoir ma peau et la porte ne tiendras sûrement pas longtemps! S'exclama Draco.

Miss Granger et moi-même nous occuperons de Miss Druma plus tard et croyez-moi la porte tiendras. Suivez-moi.

Draco allait répliquer mais Hermione lui enfonça un coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire. Il les suivit alors docilement. Après un moment à déambuler dans les nombreux couloirs de la maisonnette ils arrivèrent devant une petite porte.

Une coupe à trois parfums, avec chocolat, violette et melon ainsi qu'une bonne couche de chantilly à la fraise, du chocolat chaud, des petits morceaux de sucre colorés dessus et un petit parasol en nougatine. Annonça Dumbledore à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt.

Draco avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre les mot de passe farfelu de l'ancien directeur mais là ça dépassait l'inimaginable. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce circulaire dont les murs était tous, sans exception, garni d'étagères regorgeant de flacons de potions. L'ex-Serpentard examina les étiquettes de différents flacons : Potion pour faire pousser les cheveux, potion pour faire friser les poils des oreilles, pour faire apparaître des cures-dents, pour transformer l'encre noir en rose.

A quoi sert cette potion professeur ? Questionna Draco en indiquant une fiole sans étiquette contenant un liquide jaune translucide.

Ce n'est pas une potion, c'est du jus de pomme. Rétorqua celui-ci comme si c'était d'une évidence rare. Draco eut alors une tête consterné qui fit pouffer Hermione de rire.

Tenez. Dit Dumbledore en tendant une gourde à Draco. Cette potion devrais vous ramenez à votre époque. Le blond la prit entre ses mains.

Et c'est tout ? Pas de formule magique ? Pas de baguette ?

C'est avec ce genre de question, Mr Malefoy, que l'on se rend bien compte que vous n'avez que 16 ans. Celui-ci eut un air vexé et fixa la gourde sans bouger.

Eh! Bien ? Vous attendez le déluge ?

Professeur, est-ce que je peux m'entretenir un instant avec Hermione avant de partir ?

L'ancien directeur eut un sourire.

Bien sûr.

Dumbledore sortit de la pièce les laissant seuls.

Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Questionna la jolie brune.

Oui,... Je...je voulais te dire que je n'oublierais jamais ce que j'éprouve à ton égard.

Draco, tu as 16 ans ! L'interrompit t-elle.

Et alors ! Tu crois que je suis incapable d'aimer parce que j'ai 16 ans ?

Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Je sais. La coupa t-il. J'ai passé de très bon moment en ta compagnie. Rajouta t-il avec un sourire. Doucement il porta la gourde à ses lèvres mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

Tu trouveras tous les renseignements sur Lord Victory dans ma pièce secrète dans mon manoir.

Merci. Dit-elle en répondant à son sourire.

Draco respira un bon coup et avala d'un trait tout le contenu de la gourde. Ce fut la douleur la plus insupportable de toute sa vie, il se demanda même si Dumbledore ne lui avait pas refilé un poison mais bientôt il ne se posa plus aucune question tant il avait mal. La gourde lui échappa des mains et heurta le sol en même tant que ses genoux. Plié en deux les bras enroulés autour de son ventre il avait l'impression que le liquide bouillant lui liquéfiait la bouche, la langue, l'œsophage, l'estomac et s'insinuait dans les moindres recoins de son corps cherchant à expulser son esprit. La douleur, le fit tomber par terre. Hurlant comme un damné il n'entendit pas Hermione pousser un cri et s'enfuir en courant. Il resta seul, allongé sur le sol de pierre froid, seul avec cette douleur atroce. Quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité plus tard un froid glacial s'empara de son corps et il ferma les yeux en claquant des dents. C'est alors que quelqu'un le secoua fortement en l'appelant par son prénom avec une grosse voix. Il voulait répondre, appeler au secours, mais il était frigorifié, ses dents claquaient il ne pouvait plus ouvrir les yeux, ses cils avaient gelés et il n'avait plus la force de faire le moindre mouvement. Toute sensation s'échappa alors de lui comme elles étaient venue, la douleur, le froid, le dallage sous son corps disparurent. Il était à présent enveloppé dans une chose très douce et une agréable chaleur le réchauffait tandis que la grosse voix poursuivait:

Draco ! Draco ! Réveille-toi !

Celui-ci se redressa en sursaut, soudainement trempé de sueur. Ses yeux mirent un temps à s'habitués à la clarté du soleil qui perçait par une fenêtre. Enfin il distingua Goyle, penché sur lui. Tournant la tête des deux côtés il s'aperçut que Blaise et Crabbe étaient là eux aussi, le visage anxieux et surtout, surtout qu'il se trouvait dans le dortoir des garçons de Serpentard avec ses camarades de l'année 2004. Sa gorge lui faisait encore mal mais la douleur s'effaçait rapidement et il put enfin leur adresser la parole:

On est en quelle année ?

Les trois garçon se regardèrent stupéfait, finalement Blaise balbutia:

On est en...en 2004, Draco.

Celui-ci poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement et se laissa lourdement retomber sur son lit.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Blaise ne reprenne la parole.

Euh ! Draco tu est sûr que ça va ?

Mmh ! Ça va.

T'es sûr parce que, excuse-moi de douter, mais ça fais quand même deux heures que tu gémis, que tu transpire, soudain tu te mets à hurler, tu te réveille, tu nous demande en quelle année on est et tu ose nous dire que ça va !

Ouais, ça va. Si ça te pose un problème tu dégage. Balança t-il de sa voix monocorde.

Blaise sourit, là il avait retrouvé son chef. Il fit ensuite signe au deux mastodontes, qui n'avait pas compris un mot de la discussion, de le suivre pour laisser Draco seul. Celui-ci sourit, ça avait marché il était revenu. Son sourire s'évanouit presque aussitôt:

°/ J'espère qu'Hermione n'as pas eu trop peur. Je me demande si l'autre Draco est revenu à ma place? Et si Dumbledore a réussis à maîtriser Aequilis ? Et si Aequilis à blesser Hermione /°

Cette dernière pensée fit bondir Draco de son lit, il avait envie de voir la jolie brune. Il s'habilla rapidement mais élégamment, laissant sa robe de sorcier dans son placard car il n'avait pas cours, il descendit dans la salle communes des vert et argent. Retrouvant son éternelle bande assise au centre de la pièce avec sa bouffonne, Pansy, dans SON fauteuil. Aussitôt qu'elle le vit, la grande fille s'élança vers lui, d'un geste sec il la repoussa.

Dragouchinet! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tu ne te sens pas bien ? Blaise m'a raconté tu sais et je connais un excellent remède contre le sommeil agité c'est...

Que tu t'en aille ?

Hein ?

Fout le camp ! Ordonna t-il en détachant chaque syllabe de façon à ce que chacun dans la salle commune l'entende.

Mais Dragou...

Appelle-moi ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois encore comme ça et je te jure qu'au lieu de simplement te foutre dehors comme je m'apprête à le faire, je te tue.

Il avait dit ça d'une traite et se sentait à présent merveilleusement bien, il lui semblait qu'un énorme poids s'était envolé de ses épaules. Comme pour le montrer il se redressa et regarda avec mépris la Serpentard qui semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. Soudain elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en pleurant.

Ouais, c'est ça va chialer dans les jupons de ta mère, si ça peux m'éviter que tu m'demande en mariage, je t'y emmène quand tu veux. Lança t-il une dernière fois histoire de se défouler.

Blaise était bouche bée.

Draco ! Si ton père l'apprend, ce qui probable, il va te tuer.

Draco frissonna un moment : Il avait perdu l'habitude de savoir son père en vie. Finalement il se tourna vers son "ami":

Mon père, je l'emmerde.

Puis il sortit à son tour de la salle et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Dans le hall il croisa Potter, Weasley et Hermione. Il ne se préoccupa pas des deux garçons et se dirigea vers la jeune fille avec un doux sourire au coin des lèvres:

Bonjour Granger. Bien dormis ?

Elle le regarda stupéfaite se demandant un moment s'il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était sérieux et terriblement beau lorsqu'il souriait ainsi.

Ça va, merci. Puis elle s'éloigna suivit d'Harry et de Ron qui l'engueulait parce qu'elle ne l'avait renvoyé paître.

Draco, les mains dans les poches de son jeans, son sourire toujours figé sur ses lèvres comme s'il avait décidé de ne plus jamais s'en aller, regardait la brune aux cheveux touffus s'éloigner, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en haut du grand escalier elle se retourna pour le regarder une dernière fois puis disparut très vite.

°/ Cette fois Potter, je l'aurais avant toi./°

FIN

6


End file.
